


For my flesh is real food

by WhyWhyNot



Series: Three Wise Monkeys [26]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Blanket Permission, Child Abuse, Forced Self-harm, Gen, Internalized Victim Blaming, Torture, non-consensual cannibalism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2020-02-04 14:03:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18606022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyWhyNot/pseuds/WhyWhyNot
Summary: He deserves it. But Lola shouldn't have been dragged in this.





	1. Chapter 1

It's his fault. 

Someone came to visit Father, and he overheard their conversation. 

(He overheard Father's _name_.)

Really, it's his own fault. 

(He was cooking with Lola, under Father's supervision, and Father asked him something, and he _used his name_.)

He deserves it.

(Father tells them they're going to cook something _special_ , and asks Matt to choose between his flesh and Lola's. He chooses his, of course he does, and Father allows him to clean the knife before he cuts a strip of flesh from his side.)

Why did he have to be so _stupid_?

(It hurts, of course it does, but Dad already made him turn the knives against himself enough times it doesn't feel _wrong_ anymore, enough times that he knows how not to cut to deep, how not to go too far. So he just cut a strip of skin and gives it to Lola and hopes the wound will get proper care.)

He deserves it. But Lola shouldn't have been dragged in this.

(Lola cooks the strip of skin, like she would cook duck or lamb or any meat, cut it in two, a bit in her plate and a bit in Father's.)

It's his fault. 

(Father's heartbeat quickens in excitement, and he swallows the flesh like a delicious treat.)

He deserves it.

(Lola doesn't flinch or hesitate, but her heartbeat quickens in horror, and Matt can hear the way her muscles contract when she swallows her need to heave.)

Lola is the one who deserves better. 

(When she takes him to his bed this night, he can smell his _meat_ on her breath.)


	2. Chapter 2

A Plate


End file.
